


A first time for everything.

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mae and Rose bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A first time for everything.

To say that Rosalie Selfridge was confused was something of an understatement. She knew her mother still liked, still cared for, Lady Mae but lately she had been hearing more about Delphine. Now, though, her mother spoke only about Lady Mae. It was clear that her mother had taken a liking to Lady Mae, but even so, it was strange. She had been supposedly putting the younger children to bed before she and her brother, Gordon, went out. She had tucked the others under their blankets and met Gordon at the top of the stairs, they had frozen at the second step, finding themselves looking down on their mother and Lady Mae. 

There was something strangely soft about the way both their mother and Lady Mae were talking, the way they stood inches away from each other. Rosalie had finally stirred, drawing Gordon with her down the stairs, excusing them both to Lady Mae and ushering Gordon out of the room. The second the doors had closed Rose had smiled, moving a little closer, her touch gentle against Lady Mae's cheek. She had seen how tense Lady Mae was when the children came downstairs, clearly Lady Mae had no wish for the children to know how close they had become. All the same, Rose had no need to worry about their relationship. They had been close for a while now, and yet, when Rose had finally divorced Harry, and Lord Loxley was out of the picture, it had been all the more impossible to ignore how she felt. 

Mae had said nothing for a while now, she had not needed to. Rose seemed almost able to read her mind. All the same she had tensed a little as Rose came still closer. Much as she knew Rose would never hurt her, it was a habit to flinch away, a habit she had yet to conquer. Rose had stilled, waiting quietly, smiling when Mae finally relaxed, her voice gentle. 

"Nervous?"

"It... has been a while."

Rose had smiled softly. 

"You still have far more experience..."

Mae had been unable to stop herself smiling, moving to finally give in to what she had wanted to do since the day she and Rose met. Kissing Rose came easily, Rose's little sigh and shiver had drawn a smile to her lips even as she pulled back for a few moments.


End file.
